Jingle Physics
Jingle Physics Limited Time Mission Event available from December 15, 2012 to December 30, 2012. There are a total of 10 missions in this event. For Whom The Bells Jingle! Note: Number of repetitions (fights/jobs/etc) required for each task in this event vary depending on each players profile. Fixed time tasks (such as property crafting) are the same for all players. All missions unlock in the order displayed unless otherwise indicated. Ground Work Another year, another winter. Good to see you kid. Let's not waste any time. Here's what you've got to do. - Vince Giorgio Our friends over at 10 Rock want us to pick up a present from them. Are you with me? - Vince Giorgio #Ice 6 opponents in London. #Rob 30 times in Chicago. #Loot 10 Blind Tiger from Job: Collect Your Take From The Construction Firms. (London) }} Two Mob Bosses Brazil is where you'll want to be now. Scram kid. - Vince Giorgio I hope you got what you're looking for. It should fit nicely. - Vince Giorgio #Get 2 crew members. #Win 40 fights in London. #Declare a War 1 time. }} Three British Hens I want to give those boys a present, courtesy us. I've got an amico in London who might have what we're looking for. - Vince Giorgio Here, don't forget your tickets kid. I'm on call so it's like I never left you. - Vince Giorgio #Ask for 3 Twisted from mafia. #Rob 50 times in Brazil. #Collect from your Sports Stadium 2 times. }} Three British Hens So you don't exactly have an invite. Luckily I know someone who does. - Vince Giorgio Quote missing. - Vince Giorgio #Loot 20 Ballistic Face Shield from Job: Run Your Empire (London) #Build 3 vehicles in the Chop Shop. #Loot 15 Shoot N Slice from fights in Brazil. }} Five Gold Rings We're running out of time kid. You done yet? No? What are you waiting for? Rudolf the reindeer? - Vince Giorgio Good job. I'm in Vegas with your new ride. Get here as fast as you can. - Vince Giorgio #Loot 25 Gin Miller from Job: Order a Hit on Disloyal Associates (Chicago) #Clear 2 robbing boards. #Help in a War 4 times. }} }} Six Hawks Tailing Surprise surprise! I got an invite as well. So we're going together. - Vince Giorgio Backup eh? Good idea. - Vince Giorgio #Build 2 weapons in the Weapons Depot. #Loot 35 Duet from Job: Retire to the Isle of Wright (London) #Ice 15 opponents in Brazil. }} }} Seven Lethal Wolves Ah, 10 Rockefeller Plaza. Brings back memories. You up for a party? - Vince Giorgio Still have your backup I see. I take it that they're way behind us? - Vince Giorgio #Get support from your mafia (8x). #Rob 60 times in London. #Declare a War 3 times. }} }} Eight Stool Pigeons The security is pathetic. That's only good for us. Why don't you greet them? - Vince Giorgio You handled that like a gentleman. Let's go in. - Vince Giorgio #Loot 30 Razor Sharp from robbing. #Acquire 10 weapons. #Win 65 fights in Brazil. }} }} Nine Parties Crashed Well kid, it was nice knowing you. I'll take good care of the package. You just work on the dying part. - Vince Giorgio Nothing personal. I just love rare animals more than anything else. See ya! - Vince Giorgio #Collect from you Headquarters 4 times. #Ice 40 opponents in London. #Ask for 8 Twisted from mafia. }} Ten Family Stooges You found me. Here take the deer, maybe even two. Just don't do anything to me. I'll be good. Promise. - Vince Giorgio NO! You promised. Don't do this kid. My boys will be after you. ARGH! - Vince Giorgio #Acquire 15 weapons. #Win 125 fights in London. #Take out 10 Vince Giorgio. (Requires 100 each) }} Category:Limited Time Missions Category:Jingle Physics